Ma petite protégée
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Hermione est l'objet de moqueries. Drago ne le supporte pas et va la prendre sous son aile. ONE SHOT


Me revoila avec un nouvel OS. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là : c'est le premier que j'écris du point de vue de Drago et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. C'est peut-être parce que je suis une fille, que je maitrise mieux les émotions des filles mais là pfiiou. Alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, est ce que les émotions de Drago ne font pas trop filles, ce que j'aurai pu améliorer.

**Il faut aussi que je rajoute que dans cet OS, il n'y a pas de rivalité gryffondors-serpentard et surtout, il n'y a pas d'histoire de sang purs et de sang de bourbe. Donc ne vous étonnez pas du comportement de notre blondinet.**

Enfin : rien à moi. Tout à J.K. Rowling

Ma petite protégée

Je venais à peine de rentrer dans la salle commune que j'ai entendu ce bruit, ce son désespéré qui revenait trop souvent depuis quelques temps, ce son qui me faisait crisper les poings malgré moi. Des pleurs. _Ses_ pleurs.

Il y a des gens qui ont des étiquettes : il suffit que vous ayez fait dans votre pantalon en maternelle, si l'un de vos camarade de classe vous suit le long de votre scolarité vous pouvez être sur qu'il colportera cette honte infantile et vous vous retrouverez avec une étiquette. _Elle _fait partie de ces gens là, depuis sa première année ici. Hermione Granger.

Les moqueries ont commencé il y 7 ans, dès le premier jour de cours de la première année. _Crochet de serpents _: c'est Harry Potter qui a fait cette trouvaille. Je me rappelle que le professeur Rogue lui avait posé une question à laquelle il n'avait pas su répondre, la main d'Hermione s'était alors dressée dans l'air et elle avait apporté la bonne réponse. Potter avait vraisemblablement été vexé et l'insulte avait fusée. Crochets de serpent, en référence à ses dents, proéminentes à l'époque.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Et nous avions tous, moi y compris, ricané à l'entente du surnom.

Elle était devenue la tête de turc des gryffondors, entraînés par leur « chef », Harry Potter. Ses parents avaient tués Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors forcément, il était respecté de tous.

Ils lui avaient trouvés de nombreux surnoms qui se moquaient entres autres de ses cheveux incoiffables, de ses dents ou encore de ses vêtements qui je dois dire étaient assez démodés. Les sobriquets s'étaient propagés aux autres maisons, et tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Même moi.

C'est en quatrième année que j'ai changé. Grâce à Potter. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois disputé avec lui. Je jouissais moi aussi d'une forte notoriété au sein du château, en raison de mon nom et de ma famille respectable et Potter ne le supportait pas. Un jour, après une dispute plus forte que les autres, Potter avait explosé et m'avait lancé un sort, me transformant en fouine (1). C'est la que j'ai compris ce qu'Hermione endurait. S'entendre répéter « Malefoy petite fouine » même 2 ans après cet évènement est franchement agaçant. Heureusement que je fais preuve d'une certaine autorité et que beaucoup d'élèves ont peur de moi.

Après l'épisode fouine en quatrième année j'ai cessé tout surnom désobligeant envers Hermione. J'ai même essayé d'arranger les choses. En cours de sortilège j'ai fais en sorte de lui jeter « par erreur » un sort de Dentesaugmento. Ses dents on poussées d'un bon mètre et elle a du aller à l'infirmerie pour se les faire raccourcir. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle est revenue de l'infirmerie avec un magnifique sourire et des dents parfaitement droites. Fini les crochets de serpents.

Elle a réussi en 5ème année à dompter sa crinière, ses cheveux sont maintenant joliment ondulés. Son style vestimentaire a lui aussi évolué et je peux vous dire qu'elle est aujourd'hui une belle jeune femme.

Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit, lorsque l'on a une étiquette il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. Hermione est toujours victime de moqueries et de surnoms ridicules.

Auparavant, je croyais qu'elle s'en fichait. Que tout cela lui passait loin au dessus de la tête. Quand je la vois dans les couloirs, elle marche tout le temps digne, la tête haute, indifférente aux langues de vipères qui sifflent autour d'elle.

Cette année nous avons été nommés préfets en chef tout les deux et nous partageons un appartement. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'elle était loin d'être insensible à toutes ces moqueries. Qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle était blessée. Tous les soirs je l'entends pleurer à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre. Je n'y ai pas fait attention au début mais au fil des mois, ce bruit à commencé à me faire enrager. J'ai envie de faire souffrir ceux qui la font pleurer, de leur faire mal, qu'ils souffrent autant qu'elle souffre.

J'ai envie d'aller la voir, de la consoler mais je n'ose pas.

Je l'ai entendue pleurer pendant une bonne demi-heure puis elle est allée dans la salle de bain. Elle en est ressortie dix minutes plus tard, souriante, comme si de rien n'était pour que l'on parte faire notre ronde.

Nous marchons silencieusement dans les couloirs, quand soudain nous apercevons deux élèves de deuxième année :

_Vous deux s'exclame Hermione, il est interdit de se promener le soir dans les couloirs. Vous aurez une retenue. Donnez-moi vos noms.

_Non réplique l'un d'entre eux.

_Vous devez obéir, je suis préfète en chef.

_Crochets de serpent, ricane l'un des gamins.

Je vois Hermione se crisper légèrement. Je regarde les deux gamins qui cessent aussitôt de sourire.

_Je vous donne une semaine entière de retenue. Vingt points seront retirés à votre maison. Maintenant disparaissez, tout de suite.

Ils partent sans demander leur reste et nous continuons la ronde. Je garde le silence quelques instant avant de me lancer :

_Hermione je …

_Laisse, ce n'est rien, ils sont jeunes.

A peine rentrés dans nos appartements Hermione se dirige dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Quelques minutes plus tard les pleurs reprennent.

Cette fois c'est trop. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester insensible à sa détresse. Je me dirige vers sa chambre et y rentre. Elle pleure, allongée sur son lit. Je me dirige vers ce dernier et pose une main que j'espère apaisante sur son dos. Elle se redresse et je croise son regard, rougi par les pleurs : ce que je vois dans ses yeux me bouleverse, il y a une telle détresse, un tel désespoir dans ses prunelles chocolat que j'en tremble. Je ressens un besoin intense de la rassurer, de la protéger, de faire naitre un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres.

Pour l'instant je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras alors je l'allonge dans son lit, je la borde et je me couche près d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'est impossible de la laisser seule.

Le lendemain je m'éveille le premier. Je la regarde attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille et réfléchissant à ce que je vais lui dire. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle s'aperçoit que je suis là et elle m'adresse un petit sourire triste. Je lui soulève le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux :

_Hermione ! A partir de maintenant tu es ma protégée. Je ne veux plus t'entendre pleurer, je ne veux plus que les gens de cette école se moquent de toi sans raison. Alors tu va rester avec moi, tout le temps.

_Mais … commence t-elle

_Il n'y a pas de mais Hermione. Je ne t'embêterai pas, on fera ce que tu veux, je te le promets.

_Ce n'est pas ça mais … tu ne pourras pas être tout le temps avec moi. Et ils vont se moquer encore plus.

_Je les en empêcherai. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterai si vite. Elle doit vraiment en avoir marre. Mais je ne laisserai plus personne l'embêter. Je pense sans prétention que j'impressionne assez, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'énerver.

Nous sortons tout les deux de notre salle commune. D'habitude elle part toujours après moi, le plus tard possible, mais pas aujourd'hui. Nous marchons côte à côte dans les couloirs de Poudlard et les autres nous regardent, leurs yeux font toujours le même trajet : ils se posent d'abord sur Hermione, puis sur moi, reviennent sur Hermione et encore sur moi, puis, ils s'écarquillent comme si ils avaient du mal à croire qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

Je ne pensais pas impressionner autant. Les gens se taisent, rien, pas une moquerie, ils laissent ma petite protégée tranquille et je savoure ce « silence ».

Mais j'ai peut-être crié victoire trop tôt. Nous arrivons devant la salle de métamorphose où se trouvent déjà Potter et ses amis. Il a un sourire mauvais en nous voyant arriver.

_Alors Crochet de serpent, tu as trouvé un copain. C'est vrai qu'une fouine et une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout c'est fait pour s'assembler.

_La Ferme Potter sinon je …

_Sinon quoi Malefoy ? Tu va me lancer un vilain sort ? J'ai peur. Tu me fais pitié Malefoy.

_FURUNCULUS, criais-je

Il l'a bien cherché n'est ce pas. Il va moins faire le malin avec les boutons énormes qui lui recouvrent le visage. Crétin. J'espère qu'on va se moquer de lui comme ça il comprendra.

Deux semaines sont passées. Je reste toujours avec Hermione même si plus personne ne l'embête. Officiellement c'est parce que je veux être sur que personne ne recommencera. Même si je sais que cela n'arrivera pas, demandez aux quelques idiots qui ont voulu essayer. Non, la vérité c'est que je ne peux plus me passer d'_Elle._ Quand je l'ai vu sourire sincèrement il y a quelques jours j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Si vous saviez à quel point j'aime toutes ces heures passées avec elle. J'aime la regarder, l'écouter parler. Etre avec elle tout simplement.

J'ai peur qu'elle veuille arrêter tout cela, qu'elle me dise de ne plus l'accompagner partout. Comment ferais-je sans _Elle_ ?

J'ai peur, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, qu'elle n'ai plus besoin d'un ange gardien. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je l'aime.

_Drago ! Ne me laisse pas ! Non, ne me laisse pas.

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Les cris d'Hermione viennent de me réveiller en sursaut. Elle doit faire un cauchemar. Je me lève et me dirige vers sa chambre. Elle a l'air paniqué : elle se débat dans ses draps et ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes. Je me précipite vers elle et la serre dans mes bras à l'étouffer. Je desserre mon étreinte afin de la regarder. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je lui jure que jamais je ne la laisserai. Puis, je me penche doucement vers elle afin de lui laisser le temps de le reculer et je l'embrasse.

Elle se laisse tout d'abord faire puis elle répond à mon baiser glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nous nous embrassons avec passion et elle devient plus entreprenante. Ses mains retirent mon tee-shirt et je les sens parcourir sensuellement mon torse et mon dos. Ce contact réveille en moi des sensations inconnues et je sens mon corps s'embraser, j'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi et m'empresse de lui retirer sa nuisette. Elle est tellement belle.

Je parsème son corps de baiser : ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine son ventre, ses cuisses… Les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge me montrent qu'elle n'est pas insensible à mes caresses, elle en veut même plus et me le fait savoir en retirant d'un geste impatient mon boxer. Elle me regarde et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle me veut, maintenant. Je m'empresse de satisfaire à sa demande muette. Je lui fais l'amour passionnément et amoureusement et mon cœur se gonfle de joie lorsque je l'entends crier mon prénom. Je ne tarde pas à la suivre, et m'effondre dans ses bras. Nous restons en silence, la respiration haletante et le sommeil fini par nous emporter.

Lorsque je m'éveille le lendemain, ses yeux sont déjà ouverts et elle me fixe d'un air grave.

_Drago je … je veux plus être ta petite protégée.

Un morceau de mon cœur vient de tomber. Ce que je redoutais est en train d'arriver, elle va partir …

_(…) Je veux plus que ça

_ Qu … quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

_Je veux être à toi et que tu sois à moi, je ne veux plus que tu reste avec moi juste parce que je suis ta protégée. Parce que je t'aime et je ne supporterais pas de n'être que ta protégée.

_ Tu ne sera plus ma protégée, à partir de maintenant tu es ma petite-amie. Je t'aime Hermione.

Nous nous sommes embrassés et mon cœur s'est recollé.

A partir de ce jour là, les gens ont recommencés à parler et les surnoms ont repris. Mais je m'en fiche, car je suis fière de la nouvelle étiquette d'Hermione. De _notre _étiquette_._ Couple glamour ; plus beau couple de Poudlard ; inséparables vous ne trouvez pas ça flatteur ?

(1) Je sais qu'il est invraissemblable qu'Harry soit capable de pratiquer la métamorphose humaine en 4ème année. Même Hermione ne le pourrait pas mais on va faire comme si.

Alors ? Peut mieux faire je pense. Je vais m'entraîner. J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ^^

A bientôt.


End file.
